Storypeople
The Storypeople are a diverse group of familial characters who inhabit Storyworld. They are meant to resemble paper cutouts inside of a jigsaw puzzle. Bio The Storypeople are meant to be like pieces of a game that the children play and make stories with: one or more of the Storypeople is/are given a present in every episode. The Storyperson or Storypeople usually plays with his/her/their present or tries/try it out in a rather odd fashion and runs into a problem, leaving it up to the children to send him/her/them another thing to resolve his/her/their issue. List of Storypeople *Grandmamma (played by Linda Kerr-Scott) - An elderly yet spry woman. She has white hair and wears a dark pink house dress, white sweater, white socks, and red sneakers. *Grandpappa (played by Robin Stevens) - An elderly yet spry man. He has white hair and a white mustache; he wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt, dark gray slacks, red suspenders, and white sneakers. *Mrs Lady (played by Harvey Virdi) - A heavyset Indian woman. She has dark hair and wears a loose light blue blouse, loose bright pink pants, and pink sneakers. *Mr Man (played by Mark Ramsey) - A husky African man. He is bald and and wears a short-sleeved magenta shirt, white trousers, and black trainers. *Brother and Sister (respectively played by Manuel Bravo and Vee Vimolmal) - Latino and Thai children who are always paired and both appear to be in their late teens; respectively, they wear a blue T-shirt, red shorts, and white trainers, and a red T-shirt, blue Capri pants, and the same type of shoes as Brother. *Auntie (played by Sachi Kimura) - A Japanese woman. She has short black hair and wears a long-sleeved lavender blouse, black trousers, lavender socks, and black shoes. *Little Dog Fido (real name: Dash) - A Jack Russell Terrier. He wears a scarlet collar. Characteristics Most of the Storypeople are depicted as being happy-go-lucky and carefree. Though they sometimes exhibit frustration or confusion, the Storypeople rarely, if ever, appear upset or sad. The Storypeople do not speak - they interact and communicate by using pantomime. Trivia * Robin Stevens, who played Grandpappa, also wrote some of the segments featuring the Storypeople. * A currently unidentified British toy company (most likely Golden Bear Toys) was going to produce dolls of the Storypeople, but they never materialised. * Although the Storypeople don't talk, their actions are often punctuated by various sound effects; in some episodes, they are capable of making vocal sounds like sneezes. * Unlike the Boohbah sequences, where the eponymous characters always appear together and are given nearly equal screentime, most Storyworld segments usually feature either one Storyperson or a group of two to six characters. The only episode where all the Storypeople appear together is "Camera". * Every time the Storypeople's pictures pop up after Present Giving, Little Dog Fido is always barking when his picture pops up and disappears. * The Storypeople are never seen with the Boohbahs, after every Storyworld segment, the Boohbahs would copy what the Storypeople do in Storyworld, or sometimes do their own things separately. Behind the Scenes To make it feel like the audience is in control of the action, the actors playing the Storypeople had to face the camera at almost all times. This took some time for the actors to get used to, Category:Storyworld Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Males Category:Character groups